Pieces of a Puzzle
by Raiena-chan
Summary: Sakura is the owner of a cafe on main street, Sasuke is the CEO of an important company, and Naruto? He's just a normal 12 year old kid, except he's an orphan. Something brings these three unlikely characters together.. somehow. reality based


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

This is a more reality-based and serious fanfic. I messed with some of it..They may have different lives, but their personalities are pretty much the same. (Yes, Naruto is originally the same age as Sakura and Sasuke, but I changed it.. and Sakura has a made-up boyfriend, with a weird name..)

Key: I think everything else is the same, exceptdashes will indicate a scene change, and those long line thingys (stupid me) will be for... whatever I figure they're for later.. (probably flashbacks, and to start and end the chapters?)

* * *

Chapter One: Haruno's Coffee Shop

Seven o' clock Monday morning, a bubblegum-haired miss dressed in crimson with a green apron covering pushed open the door of a cafe called: "Haruno's Coffee Shop". Then she let down the kickstand and walked back in to bring out chairs and tables, which she set along the wide sidewalk. Apron strings were tugged and Sakura toppled back into someone's arms.

"Yoshibo!" exclaimed a surprised waitress/cashier.

"Opening early eh?" he gestured at the sign, which read that Monday through Friday the cafe opens at 8:30. Sakura nodded and tapped Yoshibo's nose playfully with a pen from her apron pocket. He proceeded to tie her apron back, and made a few firm tugs.

"That's too tight!" Sakura gasped over-dramatically. She fell back.

"Swooning back into my arms eh?" Yoshibo stroked Sakura's hair while she snuggled on his shoulder until they were interrupted by an impatient cough. Sakura's uncle was standing in the doorway.

"Ai! Sorry, sorry, sorry! Oku-sama! I'll get right to work!" Sakura rushed back into the cafe and started wiping the tables at super speed. Both men stared at her sudden burst of energy.

"Uh.. anyway, I'll be back later." Yoshibo walked down the street as the other shops started to wake.

Inside the coffee shop Sakura was being fried by her incredibly nice uncle's wrath.. wait.. incredibly _NICE_ uncle!

"Don't be so uptight Sakura-chan," he tussled with her hair, "it's only 7:15 and it's nice to see you having some fun with boys.." Oku thought about the talk he had a few months ago with Sakura's parents.

* * *

"We were hoping that you can have Sakura work at your cafe, didn't you mention a need for help?" Sakura's mother entreated. 

"Sure, but isn't she capable of finding a job herself? Although.. I was thinking about selling the place because of my new career.. maybe I can leave it to her after she's ready."

"Of course she can find a job herself, but we want one for her where she will meet people, Oku, she's 26 and soon 27, a good age for settling down, right?"

* * *

The wafting smell of roasted coffee brought Oku back to reality. Sakura was behind the counter with a cheeky grin as she was busy re-arranging some of the signs in the display case. _Sakura won't have a hard time finding someone.. she already has a boyfriend and with her happy-go-lucky attitude, it's very attractive. _Oku smirked at his responsibility: to "baby-sit" his niece in her unknown-to-herself quest for a husband, her father trusted that Oku wouldn't let Sakura get with anyone unsuitable. _Good thing Yoshibo is a childhood friend; he would never hurt Sakura intentionally._ The bell attached to the top of the door tinkled. Sakura looked up and saw a smartly dressed businessman in a navy blue suit that accented his hair. Onyx eyes roved the shop and stopped at Miss Haruno. 

"W-would you like anything sir?" Sakura quivered under his sharp gaze.

"A toasted wheat bagel and rose coffee please." Sasuke walked over to the table closest to the counter and sat down, setting his laptop on the table. Behind the counter Sakura nervously fumbled with the bagel managing to stuff it in the oven. Her hand trembled as she poured coffee into an ornate mug. The oven chimed and Sakura almost dropped the hot bagel as she put it on a napkin. Sakura picked up the cup and bagel and shuffled to Sasuke's table and set them down.

"Three eighteen, and just call for a refill." Sakura mumbled and Sasuke almost didn't catch what she was saying. After she gave him his change, she returned to the counter to scold herself.

"Argghh! I'm so stupid!I've been working here for a few months and this is the first time I flubbed anything! It was a customer! Just a normal, dark-haired, handsome customer, and I blew it." Sakura muttered from the counter as Oku was sweeping the floor watching his niece's ramblings on her failure.

At the table Sasuke took a sip of his coffee and almost screamed because it burned his tongue. He bit his lip to prevent from crying out and looked toward the counter. On the counter was a set up of cute snacks and such with the cash register. Behind the counter was an indignant girl muttering to herself. _She looks cute angry.. _Sasuke thought as he took a bite out of his bagel. He turned back to the table and started up his laptop, watching stocks and reading some business files. After fifteen minutes some people were out on the street walking and one or two walked into the shop. Sasuke left a ten-dollar bill on the table and grabbed a box of pocky as he walked out the door.

Outside Sasuke started striding swiftly down the street wondering how long it would take before either Sakura or her uncle came running up with the change.

"Wait!" Sakura called out a few seconds too late. She grabbed the ten from the table and calculated change then bolted out of the door running in the direction the man walked away in. Jogging steadily she quickly caught up with the strange man. He suddenly stopped and turned around, causing Sakura to collide with him. They both fell over and the laptop was knocked out of Sasuke's hand. It landed open on the sidewalk.

Sakura saw the important-looking charts and stuff.

"I'm so so sorry!" she tried helping Sasuke up but he insisted on getting up himself. As he was getting up Sakura picked up the laptop and said sorry a dozen times over. "I didn't break it did I?" Sakura asked anxiously.

"No, it's okay." Sasuke said trying to calm the frantic girl as he brushed himself off and was thankful the laptop was very heavy duty. And instead of being sophisticated and suave, he took a pocky out and stuck it in Sakura's mouth, thanked her for the change, and continued walking.

_I just served coffee to, collided with, and got pocky from.. **Uchiha Sasuke**! Oh my gosh.. I'm such an IDIOT! He's the CEO of Computer Corp.!_ Sakura inwardly cursed herself for being such a dunce in front of an important, stately businessman.

-

In the afternoon Sakura was off her shift, Yoshibo came by.

"Do you want to go anywhere?"

"Can we just go walking and not go _anywhere_?"

"Sure."

End of Chapter

* * *

There yah go.. it's a short chapter, but we'll meet most of the characters in the next chapter. Please tell me if there are any mistakes in spacing, spelling, grammar, etc.. because the stupid edit program always changes what I type.. it takes out spaces and stuff.. 


End file.
